Kingdom Universe
The Kingdom is an unofficial title referring to the collected works of famed horror and fantasy author Stephen King. Many of his novels and short stories have been adapted into films, television movies and television programs. There are a large number of King's works that operate within a shared continuity, which is to say: there are characters, events and settings that all occur within the same reality. However, not everything that King has ever published can be shoe-horned into the same arena. Stephen King has also written numerous works under the pen name of Richard Bachman. Novels As Stephen King Incomplete * Bag of Bones * Carrie * Cell * Christine * Colorado Kid, The * Cujo * Cycle of the Werewolf * Dark Half, The * Dark Tower, The * Dark Tower, The: Song of Susannah * Dark Tower, The: The Drawing of the Three * Dark Tower, The: The Gunslinger * Dark Tower, The: The Waste Lands * Dark Tower, The: Wind Through the Keyhole * Doctor Sleep * IT * Misery * Needful Things As Richard Bachman Novellas * Cycle of the Werewolf Short stories * Word Processor of the Gods Films * Carrie * Children of the Corn * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice * Creepshow * Creepshow 2 * Cujo * Dark Half, The * Dark Tower, The * Doctor Sleep * Firestarter * It: Chapter One * It: Chapter Two * Misery * Needful Things * Pet Sematary * Pet Sematary Two * Shining, The * Silver Bullet Television * Castle Rock * Dead Zone, The * Haven * Mist, The * Kingdom Hospital * Stephen King's The Shining * Under the Dome The Stephen King character list __NOEDITSECTION__ {| width="100%" |- valign="top" | width="33.3%"| A * Abra Stone * Alan Pangborn * Annie Pangborn * Annie Wilkes B * Bill Denbrough * Bill Watson * Billy Nolan * Bob Pangborn * Brett Camber * Bruce Lewis C * Carrie White * Charity Camber * Chris Hargensen * Cujo D * Dana Bright * Danny Torrance * Delbert Grady * Dick Hallorann * Donna Sturmfuller * Donna Trenton E * Eva Sinclair F G * Gary Pervier * George Bannerman * George Stark | width="33.3%"| H * Henry Deaver I * Isaac Chroner J * Jack Torrance * Jake Chambers * James Rennie, Jr. * James Rennie, Sr. * Joe Camber * Joe McAlister * John Merrill * Johnny Smith * Joy Wilkes * Julia Shumway K L * Linda Esquivel * Lorraine Massey M * Margaret White * Milt Sturmfuller * Misery the Pig * Mister Keene N * Natalie Connor * Norma Watson * Norrie Calvert-Hill O * Owen Knopfler P * Paul Sheldon * Pennywise * Polly Chalmers R * Richard Hagstrom * Roger Breakstone * Roger the Dog Man * Rose the Hat S * Sarah Bracknell Bannerman * Stella Randolph * Steve Kemp * Stuart Ullman * Sue Snell | width="33.3%"| T * Tad Trenton * Tammy Sturmfuller * Thad Beaumont * Tina Blake * Toby Pangborn * Todd Pangborn * Tommy Ross * Tony * Vic Trenton U V W * Wendy Torrance * Willie Rose X Y Z